Gratitude
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: When Wally saves the day on a mission, Robin wants to show Wally his gratitude. During this Wally discovers some things that should be left alone. KF/Robin Slash


Well, I've been going through my past fics, and in all of them:

Wally starts the relationship, or the feelings are mutual,  
>they always end up in Robin's room somehow,<br>the Team consistently plays minor characters,  
>and they've been in Third Person Omniscient (Even if it was only one or two lines in someone else's head)<p>

So to do something "wildly" different this fic came out! (Still Robin/Kid Flash, though =D)

Note: Normally I don't specify age (as it's not really important in my other fics) However now, Robin is 14 (AND A HALF) and Wally is 17 (I'm pretending that Wally's birthday comes first, as I do not actually know their birthdates)

Warning: Males (That in canon are not explicitly homosexual) acting in romantic ways.

I'd include a disclaimer, but that's boring.

Gratitude

Wally groggily opened the door to his quarters. He quickly slammed the door shut and slumped against it. He sighed heavily. The Team just came back from a mission, where only he stayed awake (due to his hyper-accelerated-healing) when the enemy sprung some sort of neural toxic gas on them... or something like that. As such, he had to come up with a way to get everyone out safely, _alone_. There are five other people on this team. Not all of them are as light as a feather (Conner) and he can only carry so much at one time. However, now he was _tired_. Ignoring his stress, he meandered over to his bed through the cluttered mess of his room.

He yelped when he felt a thorn intrude his back side. He rolled over, and plucked what had stung him, a yellow and scarlet rose. There was a note attached to it,

_Dear KF,_

_Thanks for saving us on the mission. Sorry none of us were of any help :(  
>Yes, we sincerely apologise if we were of any nuisance.<br>Thanks, Wally!  
>Yeah, whatever Kid Idiot...<br>Superboy_

_We'd _all_ like to thank you, so could you come out to the living room, please?_

He looked at it, he could take out Robin's neat cursive writing, Kaldur's neat printing, M'gann's neat writing, and Artemis' slightly messy and rushed letters, respectively. His heart swelled with affection for the boy wonder. Of course, only he would think of something like this. Wally decided to be fashionably late and stayed in his room a bit longer.

When he felt that he could no longer stay in his room, Wally decided to walk towards the living room. Expecting something big like a cake, or banners or cake and banners, something, anything. But not this.

Robin sat alone on the couch looking at his hands, which were neatly folded on his lap. He was still in his uniform, whereas Wally had changed out of them.

"Robin?" Said Boy Wonder turned around, his face brightened when he saw his best friend.

"Wally!" Robin jumped up from his spot on the couch, and beckoned Wally to come towards him.

Wally walked towards the couch "I- The note said that you _all_ wanted to thank me."

"We did, but you took too long, so they all hit the showers," Robin explained, beaming up at him.

"And what about you? How'd you get the note into my room anyways?" They both sat down on the couch.

"Well, by the time we came back, you were already asleep. So deciding not to wake you we all wrote on that note, and I put it on your bed seeing as that was the most likely place for you to go. What about me?" Robin asked, addressing Wally's first question.

"Why didn't you go take a shower?"

"I wanted to wait for you." Wally smiled back at his best friend, feeling an entirely new affection for him, "So...um, thanks. I guess."

"No problem. Seriously." Wally said, partially lying. It was easy to get Robin out, Artemis and M'gann too. Kaldur and Conner, not so much.

"Would you like me to do anything for you? Maybe make you something to eat? Anything, really Wally."

Wally contemplated this for a moment. Before something hit him, "Can-Can you show me your eyes?" Wally asked hopefully.

Robin looked shocked, real, genuine shock. He looked around quickly, most likely also straining his ears for signs of their teammates or Batman.

"Okay, but you have to promise to not tell _anyone_ that you know," Robin said quickly, Wally nodded excitedly. Robin removed his domino mask. Brilliant, innocent blue eyes stared up at Wally's emerald green for a moment; Wally was awestruck, he was captivated, wanting to stay like that forever... Before Robin hastily shoved the domino mask back on, albeit lopsidedly.

"Wow... Don't worry Robin, I won't tell anyone about your eyes. Even if they're really pretty..." Wally mumbled the last part, then pulled Robin into a hug.

"Your eyes are pretty, too..." Robin said awkwardly into Wally's shirt.

"What was that?" Wally pulled back, placing Robin at arm's length.

He cleared his throat, "I said, your eyes are pretty, too," he restated, with more confidence, grinning at his best friend.

Wally scratched the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed at the compliment, "Uh, thanks?"

"No problem, seriously," Robin said, smirking.

That night everyone in the Team stayed at Mount Justice, except for Robin. For unknown reasons he left before dinner. Everyone thanked Wally at dinner, Artemis commenting on the apparent one in a billion spark of brilliance that Wally had. M'gann even gave him a kiss on the cheek! Yet, he felt it wasn't special as he thought it would be, unsure why. After dinner, desert and a lot of talking, gratitude, and sarcastic comments, mainly from Artemis, Wally said he was tired ("_Must be all the thinking you did_") and walked off to his room.

He once again walked through the mess on his floor to land on his bed. He stared at the smooth ceiling above him, all the while taking off excessive articles of clothing, leaving him in a white muscle shirt and yellow boxers. He had gotten all this attention, his ego must have swelled to at least twice its size from all the compliments. However, something seemed missing at dinner.

Just... some unknown factor was missing from dinner; something that made Wally felt good, down to his core.

_Robin,_ a voice said in his head. He bolted up at this stray thought. Only because he's my best friend, said another voice. _Then why, wasn't M'gann's kiss special?_ reasoned the first voice. Because! Robin's eyes are really pretty, said the second voice. Beautiful, in fact, Wally consciously thought.

Wally groaned and threw himself back onto the bed. Once again staring up at the ceiling. Crazy, just crazy. Even if Wally had felt _something_, Robin wouldn't have. Right? _Then why were Robin's words 'Anything, really Wally?'_ Gratitude. He's never had to be saved before, he isn't sure how to show it.

Feeling content with those poor reasons, Wally drifted off to sleep.

Wally awoke when he felt a weight on his stomach. Groggily, he opened his eyes, to see brilliant blue ones staring back. "Conner?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Conner comes to wake you up by sitting on you?" A smirk was definitely in that voice –_Robin_! Wally shot his eyes open. Robin was there, sitting on his stomach, with a bowl in his hand. He was in regular clothing: black jacket, dark blue skinny jeans and a green hoodie. Wally was suddenly conscious that he was poorly dressed (er... more like the lack of clothing on him bothered the speedster) while Robin was fully dressed.

"Morning, Robin." Wally looked into Robin's happy, beaming face, not his usual demeanour of childish happy; real happiness, that wasn't faked or a façade, "Why the happy?" Wally sat up at this point, making Robin shift, ever so innocently, onto his lap.

"Morning to you. I brought you some cereal. Wasn't sure which one you liked, so I just put chocolate chips in milk~" Robin said, handing Wally the bowl and spoon.

Wally shoved spoonfuls of chocolate into his mouth, "So, why the happy?"

"Because we have no more secrets," Robin said excitedly into Wally's ear. While Batman explicitly told Robin to not tell anyone anything, Wally sort of put some pieces together over the years; seeing Robin's eyes only made the pieces fit. _Oh yes we do_ Wally's voice from last night came back. And at the worst time possible, as well.

"Right..." Wally said nervously, still eating the chocolate chips in milk.

"Actually, we do have some secrets..." Robin said timidly, _blushing?_ That didn't make sense to Wally, what other secrets did they have? And why would Robin be blushing? _Oh no_! He knows! Crap, pretend to not know anything, _anything!_ He's going to ship you off somewhere to herd sharks or fish for alpacas! He needed to see a psychiatrist for MPD and insanity._ No, you don't, you're just being irrational_.

"What?" Wally asked quickly, abandoning his spoon into his "breakfast" to scratch the back of his head.

"You promised me, that you wouldn't tell anyone, right?" Wally nodded. "Will you promise to always be my friend, no matter what happens?" Again, Wally nodded, _where could he possibly be going with this?_ "Wally, why are you letting me sit on your lap?"

"Um..." Wally's mind was racing. _Tell him the truth you idiot_. Tell him and ruin your friendship! Do what you like. OK, Wally _really_ needed to see that psychiatrist, "Could you move from my lap?"

"No," Robin beamed at Kid Flash, "I'm too comfortable, sitting on something that says 'hi' every morning." Wally swallowed. Did Robin just make an innuendo? And is still smiling about it? And does not seemed fazed at all by what he is actually referring to?

Wally blinked a couple of times, "What?"

Robin sighed, heavily; as if the innuendo, breakfast, and pretend blushing wasn't enough, seems straight and narrow are the only ways to get things to Kid Flash.

"KF, I like you," Robin whispered nervously. At those words, Wally's heartbeat increased tenfold, his palms started sweating and blood rushed places where blood shouldn't rush when people are sitting on your lap. Robin's face was flushed. He seemed completely different from the boy who just made the innuendo, from the boy that Wally thought he was, from Robin. _That's because he isn't Robin right now._

"What?" Dick finally moved off Wally's lap and made for the door.

"I- sorry... I- Disaster- um..." Dick mumbled, Wally dashed over to Dick, knocking over his breakfast. Wrapped his arms around Dick's slim waist, preventing him from moving further.

"You said you'd do anything, right? Can I still ask for something?" Wally breathed onto Dick's neck.

"Always," Dick choked out, perhaps from embarrassment?

"Say what you said a moment ago." Dick turned around looking into Wally's eyes, his dark blue eyes with signs of tears.

"Please don't make me," he choked out, yet again.

Wally placed his a hand comfortingly on Dick's shoulder.

"I-I like you, in a way more than I should," Dick said quietly, falling into Wally's arms. Wally's mind and heart were racing. _I told you! You should have told him_. Shut up. What are you doing? _Kiss him_!

"What are we friends for?" Wally weakly chuckled, he had relinquished his hold on Dick to scratch the back of his neck.

"Oh...right. Friends. The best." Dick looked so sad, he sniffled. Wally weakly laughed again,

"I-I like you too," Dick looked even sadder.

"Don't. Do not play with me, KF." **Paranoid as ever, kid. **Psychiatrist, stat.

"I meant that." After hearing his own words, Wally felt a pair of lips on his own. A soft pair. He could tell they were smirking, even through the kiss.

"Really?" Dick asked again. Wally re-wrapped his arms around Dick and kissed him again.

"Answer enough?"

* * *

><p>So of my checklist from above:<p>

Robin started it (In saying that he likes Wally), though feelings were still mutual when first expressed...  
>They did not go to Robin's room.<br>Team still minor characters...  
>Third person limited...extremely limited. Yet surprisingly easy to write all those different voices. Or, not so much anymore, now that I've edited it and added in a few of Robin's thoughts.<p>

Not my favourite story. But, it's better than other drafts I have floating around my computer. Once again, I must impress the happiness that reviews give me. They tell me whether or not I'm doing well, seriously. May I also impress that reading my other stories may satisfy you, while reviews you give will satisfy me?


End file.
